


She is the fire moon

by letmebefleur



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), the desola
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmebefleur/pseuds/letmebefleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in The Desolation of Smaug when Kili is locked up and Tauriel talk about thes tars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is the fire moon

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes a hug for everyone that ships them. Comments are appreciated, let me know about grammar mistakes and your opinion!

‘It was stunning. Almost like..’ Kili dropped the stone and it jumped twice on the rock and it made it’s way to the edge, then Tauriel stepped on it.

She picked it up gently and read the runes on the stone, she could still feel the warmth of the dwarf’s hand. ‘Almost like what?’ now looking down at the small man behind the bars.

Kili didn’t broke the eye contact for at least thirty seconds but it seemed like forever, the elves celebration above them and the waterfalls never-ending run was the only sound they heard. He parted his lips to speak then a sudden fear came crushing down on him and closed his mouth with a sad smile and looked away.

Tauriel sat down at one of the stairs next to Kili’s cell so they were at the same height then leaned closer and whispered ‘Go on, I thought you were reckless.’ on a soft voice and no one would have guessed that she was a dangerous elf who was just as a skilled archer as him and shed blood gracefully like no one.

‘Like you.’ he said gently and the fear in his voice echoed until he continued ‘ You are like the fire moon. It makes everyone kneel before the strength and beauty that it holds.’ Tauriel leaned closer and her eyes looked at him in disbelief but at this point she no longer had her emotions hidden, he could read his face and they felt the same. He felt the sadness in the silence so he continued once again. ‘But it also might be because of your hair. Red and all, you know.’  
The Mirkwood Elven guard couldn’t held back the sound of joy and started laughing, her voice filled the whole realm.

Kili was smiling honestly for the first time in weeks and locked eyes with her again.

She felt an unknown feeling creeping up her neck making her nervous suddenly. Then to sweep away it she looked at the small stone instead, and realized she still had it in her hand, clinging to it, or the person it belonged to. She stood up and hesitated for a brief moment.  
‘I almost stole it.’ she reached in the cell to give it back to him ‘Keep it safe. And keep your promise too. Return home in safe.’ 

Kili took the stone from her hand and he swore it was the greatest feeling when their hands brushed.

The Woodland Elf started to back away but Kili grabbed her hand gently and pulled her back, terrified of her leaving him.

‘How am I supposed to return home all nice and easy when I’m about to rot in this cell of yours?” asked in part to save the moment from being what it obviously is and in part asking for a real answer, mischievous smile forming on his lips.

Tauriel turned back to face the dwarf, looking down at him with the hint of sadness in her smile. 

The small man was clinging to one of the bars with his free hand and looked at her with sorrow at the thought of being parted by the works of steel the elves made to keep their enemy behind it.

She leaned even closer and their lips touched. It was sweet but filled with drowned desire and heartache. She tucked a key into Kili’s palm that no longer had the strength to hold onto the bar just before their lips parted.

She started to back away to go up the staircase but smiled at him to encougare but she couldn't help, sadness showed on her and said something in elvish that made her tear up silently. A moment of changing thoughts without words, because they just felt useless, then she disappeared, her hair flowing gently as she made her way up.

Kili looked at the key in his hand and pressed his head against the bars using every willpower not to let the pain out.


End file.
